


Promises

by midnightninja14



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightninja14/pseuds/midnightninja14
Summary: In a little cafe in Goldis, she and Vexx are two normal people, with no titles or expectations to weigh upon them.
Relationships: Vexx Serif/Traveler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 3!!

“Staring off into space, Lieutenant Serif?” Vexx couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face in response to the familiar voice, trying to school his expression into a more serious one as he turned from the window and met Ariadne’s eyes. 

“Of course not, Your Highness,” he murmured with an exaggerated salute, pulling a snort of laughter from the girl in front of him. 

She put a finger to her lips in a “shushing” gesture, her eyes bright with mirth. “Shh, not so loud! What if someone hears you?”

“Then they’ll think my companion is a spoiled little lady, which she is.” He laughed at the mock-outraged gasp Ariadne let out, holding up his hands. “Whoops, mercy, Princess.”

“The audacity!” Ariadne cried as though she was offended, but she couldn’t stop the grin from growing on her face. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle with her amusement, and when they caught a ray of sunlight streaming in from the window, it was almost like they were gold.

Vexx could feel his own expression soften at the sight of her, his heart beating a faster relentless rhythm in his chest. He reached out, taking one of her hands that had been resting on the table between them and pulling it closer to him, gently pressing his lips against her knuckles and delighting at the faint blush that prettily tinted her cheeks. Her smile turned shy, and she averted her gaze for a moment, her long hair slipping down to hide her face so all Vexx could see was a curtain of deep red. He yearned to touch it, to push it out of the way so he could see her face again, take in the vision of her warm brown eyes and her sweet smile, of the blush that colored her bronze skin and made the faint freckles that ran across the bridge of her nose all the more noticeable. 

And here, in this little cafe in the city with no titles or expectations to weigh upon them, with no prying eyes for them to worry about, he could touch her. He was free to touch her as he wanted, because in this little cafe, they were two normal people, not a young princess and her guard.

Vexx let her hand go, standing up a bit and reaching over so he could brush her hair back and behind her ear, grinning as she met his gaze again. “Can’t hide from me, Ariadne. And quite the blush you've got there, too.” 

“Shut up,” she pouted, her tone lacking any bite. Ariadne pushed his hand away, a smile playing along her lips as she finished the last of her drink and gently placed the ceramic cup back on the saucer. She looked around, before letting out a quiet sigh and standing up. “...I guess we should head back.”

Vexx frowned at the way her expression had dimmed a bit, standing up alongside her and idly missing the smile that had just been on her face. “Want a pastry for the road? My treat.”

“How generous of you,” she chuckled and shook her head. “But, no, thank you. Ready to go?”

He nodded, sparing a wave to the employees behind the counter who knew them as regulars now before following her out the door. Vexx glanced up and down the busy street, a thought about disappearing with Ariadne into the crowds of people and escaping the palace briefly crossing his mind before he shook it away. Someday. Someday he would take her away from the palace, so she wouldn’t have to be hidden away anymore, or suffer in silence. 

He thought about them being free, and together. He wondered, he _wished_ \--

Vexx caught himself staring at Ariadne while she had her back to him. He marveled at how tiny she was, barely reaching his shoulders. Her petite figure, her little waist that his arms fit so perfectly around. Her delicate hands that were always cold, and her sometimes icy fingers that she would tease along the back of his hands or his cheeks, delighting in his surprised reaction. Her long hair that cascaded down her back that he knew from experience was soft and silky to the touch. 

And then she turned to look at him with those warm brown eyes, a soft smile on her lips as she looked at him and he wanted nothing more than to _kiss_ her-- 

So he did. 

He walked closer, taking one of her dainty hands and pulling her after him into an alleyway. “Vexx? What are you--?” 

Vexx cupped her face in his hands, leaning down and finally, _f_ _inally_ kissing those soft lips. He couldn’t help but smirk at the cute little surprised noise she let out, continuing to leisurely press his lips against hers and savor the feeling. Her hands soon rose up, her cool fingertips sliding up the back of his neck before they threaded in his hair, and she kissed him back. His hands slipped down from her face, falling to squeeze her lithe waist and pull her impossibly closer. Vexx wanted to memorize the feeling of kissing her, of holding her in his arms and feeling her warmth against his body. He wanted all of her that he could have, he wanted _more_. 

His kisses turned more passionate, a tinge desperate like he couldn't get enough of her. All he could focus on was how soft her lips felt, how perfect she felt in his arms, the heat emanating from her body, her nimble fingers as they idly played with his hair. The sound of their kisses and their heavy breathing echoed in his ears, and he found himself slowly pushing her so her back was against the wall, pinning her there with his body.

A shiver ran down his spine when her teeth teased along his lip, little nibbles that had his breath hitching in his throat. He finally pulled back, meeting her half-lidded gaze with his own. Vexx took in the sight of her flushed cheeks and her kiss-swollen lips, her brown eyes that were a little hazy, something heated swimming in her gaze. And something in him was thrilled, unimaginably satisfied because _he_ was the one who had made her look like this. 

Ariadne swallowed a bit, licking her lips before softly asking, “What… was that for?”

“...Because I wanted to. Because I _can_ ,” Vexx said with a smirk, to which Ariadne just fondly rolled her eyes. He moved one of his hands up from where it rested on her waist, letting his fingers glide up the column of her neck before his hand settled gently on her face so he could cup her cheek, his thumb brushing adoringly over her cheekbone. 

His eyes fell down to her neck, the skin unblemished and calling to him. He yearned to kiss and suck at her neck until the skin turned purple under his lips, creating a mark that showed she was _his_. 

_Are you mine, Princess?_

The words echoed in his ears, sitting enticingly on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to ask her, and he wanted her to say yes, he wanted _h_ _er_ , he wanted, he _wanted_ \-- 

Vexx let out a little breath, leaning down until his lips could brush against her neck. The temptation to kiss her there, _mark_ her, was near impossible to resist--but he did. Because despite being the youngest of the Peg’asi children, Ariadne was _still_ a Peg’asi and still of royal blood. And he was only a guard meant to serve her. That was all they were allowed to be. 

Heart heavy in his chest, he pressed a kiss against her neck, soft and chaste. The way her body jolted a little at the mere touch, her soft little intake of breath, the way her fingers tightened minutely where they still held him--all were temptations he had to ignore. 

Vexx pulled back and took a step away, far enough so their arms finally fell away from each other. He grabbed one of her hands in his and gave it a little squeeze before releasing it again, forcing a smile onto his face. “Alright, alright, we really gotta head back, Princess. I promise we’ll sneak out again soon.”

He turned away from her and started walking back to the entrance of the alleyway, coming to a stop as her soft voice reached his ears. “...Will we?”

“Ariadne…?” Vexx turned back towards her, confused at the words. But she only smiled at him, finally moving from where she’d been leaning against the wall and walking past him back onto the street. He was quick to chase after her, one of his hands catching her wrist and stopping her in place. Something sank in his chest, and he didn’t know why.

The street was quiet and empty. If he had been focused on anything else but her, Vexx would have found it odd. He would have wondered about the people who had filled the busy street just moments ago. 

But his eyes were only on her--were only _for_ her. “Wait, Ariadne. Please look at me?”

Ariadne didn’t right away, long enough that Vexx wondered if she would ignore his request, but finally she turned to face him. Vexx’s eyes widened and he let go of her arm, unable to tear his gaze away from her suddenly sad, sad eyes. 

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep, Vexx,” Ariadne chided, a smile still on her face, but it seemed off, somehow. He didn’t like it. 

Vexx frowned, “...What? What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said, silly.” Ariadne turned away from him then, walking a few steps away. Vexx didn’t know why, but the sight paired with her cryptic words set him on edge, his heart starting to hammer in his chest. 

He reached a hand out to her, desperate to go after her. “Ariadne, wait--!” 

Vexx froze, his hand still outstretched. Looking down at his feet, he tried to move again, and realized with a dawning horror that he couldn’t move. His head whipped back up, only to see Ariadne facing him, her eyes unreadable. He wanted so badly to reach her, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t. She was so close, and yet so far, and he _hated_ it. 

“Vexx.” Her voice was soft and somber, a sad smile on her face. “Did you mean it?”

“...What? Ariadne--?” Vexx still couldn’t move his legs; he let his arm fall back to his side but he still couldn’t move, he still couldn’t get _closer_ to her. 

“Did you mean it? When you promised me we would leave the palace, and you would take me somewhere where we could just be _us_. Just be free. Did you mean it?” she asked, taking a step closer to him. 

“ _One day, we’ll leave this place. I’ll take you somewhere there are no rules, or expectations. Where we can just be… us.”_

_“Do you promise?”_

_“I promise, Ariadne._ ”

The remnants of a conversation reverberated in his ears suddenly, and he blinked at her, his mouth dry, his body tense. “I… Of _course_ , I did--”

Vexx _had_ said that to her. When had he said that? The words were so clear, and yet he couldn’t place them, couldn’t remember when he’d said it-- _why_ couldn’t he--

“Do you promise nothing bad will happen to me, Vexx?” Ariadne moved closer, until she was near enough to touch him. He couldn’t bring himself to reach out to her anymore. 

“What? Ariadne, of course. I’m--” Vexx broke off suddenly, more words echoing in his mind.

“ _Nothing bad will happen to you, Ariadne. I promise.”_

The rest of his statement left his lips in a hoarse whisper, as though pulled from him unwittingly. “...Your guard, after all.” 

“Oh, Vexx.” Her tone was fond, but her brown eyes were still so impossibly morose. Her smile was a small, melancholy little thing, nothing like the bright smile he so enjoyed seeing. Something moved his body, leaning him forward so she could reach his face. Her hand was gentle as it caressed his cheek, and his heart practically jumped at the soft touch. He wanted to lean into it, wanted her to keep touching him like this, like he was something precious, someone worthy of her and her lo--

“That’s why I said you shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.” He blinked at her words, meeting her eyes again. 

Vexx felt like he couldn’t breathe, all of a sudden. 

“Ariadne…” he choked out, his voice barely more than a gasp. 

“Don’t you remember, Vexx? ...I’m dead, because of you.”

He felt as though he’d been doused in icy cold water, stuck in place and unable to do anything but stare at the princess, unable to comprehend what was happening. There was a ringing in his ears, quiet but it steadily grew in pitch. He couldn’t breathe. All he could do was stare at her. 

Ariadne’s hand fell from his face, and the little warmth she had provided him disappeared. She took a step back, still looking at him with a smile on her face. 

“...Did you think about me at all? Did you worry, did you wonder?” 

He couldn’t speak. What could he possibly say? He remembered now, what he had done.

Ariadne looked away, turning her back towards him. Her long, red hair swayed behind her, and he realized he would never feel its softness again. 

“Did you wonder how I felt when you disappeared? Did you think I was sad? That I missed you so much my heart ached constantly? Did you wonder if I thought about all the promises you made to me? Did you wonder if I waited for you, every day, and sometimes cried when you still wouldn’t show?”

Vexx felt as though icy fingers had wrapped around his heart, and were currently squeezing it in a vice grip. He wondered if the hand belonged to Ariadne’s ghost, because she was _dead_. 

“Did you wonder how I felt when those people stormed in and interrupted my brother’s wedding? Did you wonder about me being terrified, about me wondering where the guard who had sworn to protect me had gone?”

Ariadne turned to face him again, and her eyes shimmered with tears. The sight made Vexx feel as though he’d just been slapped. His heart _ached_. 

“Did you wonder how I felt, watching as my family was gunned down around me?”

Ariadne’s body jerked all of a sudden, and Vexx’s eyes widened as a stain of blood suddenly bloomed on her shoulder. She stumbled in place, but she remained standing. 

“Did you wonder how I felt, when all I could hear past the gunfire was their dying screams echoing in my ears?”

Another jerk of her body, and another bloom of blood, this time on her stomach. He didn’t want to see this. He _never_ wanted to see this. 

“Did you wonder how I felt, watching as their blood splattered over the walls and pooled over the floor? Watched as they all fell down around me? Watched as _Nerissa_ was killed?” 

Ariadne fell to her knees, her hands moving to clutch at the bleeding wound on her stomach desperately. It was already beginning to pool around her, and her skin had gone pale, her expression twisted in a pained grimace. Her eyes were a bit unfocused but they still managed to look him dead in the eye when she asked her next question:

“...Did you wonder if it hurt, when I died?”

Vexx could see the way her body was trembling from the blood loss. He couldn’t look away from the sight of blood seeping past her small hands, her slim fingers. Maybe the one trembling was him.

“...Or maybe you didn’t think about me at all. Maybe you didn’t care about me? Maybe you lied when you promised we would escape together, and maybe when you asked me if I was yours, you never wanted me to be. Maybe I really meant nothing to you, Vexx.” 

Ariadne’s body crumbled over then, and she laid there, curled up on the ground, her red hair splayed out around her and darkening with her blood. Her warm brown eyes were dim, and she wasn’t smiling. She looked small, and so, so lonely. 

“...And maybe, I died, terrified and wondering where you were. Maybe I died missing you and wishing I could see you, just one last time. Maybe I died, with the bodies of my family around me, and wished you were there so I wouldn’t be alone. Maybe I died, and I _l_ _oved you_.”

Something shattered then, and suddenly Vexx could move and breathe. He fell to his knees, gathering Ariadne into his arms and cradling her to his chest. His vision was blurry and his face felt wet, and it was so hard for him to form words past the lump in his throat but he forced himself to try. “Ariadne…! Ariadne, _please_ …”

She stared up at him, and a blood-stained hand reached up to weakly cup his cheek. “...You _promised_ …” 

Her soft hand fell away, and she went limp in his arms, her eyelids falling shut. And Vexx could do nothing but scream. 

* * *

Vexx jolted awake with a gasp, his heart hammering in his throat. A trembling hand came up and he touched at his cheek, frowning at the wetness he felt. He sat up slowly, the remnants of his dream still taunting his mind. He brought his fingers to his lips, and swore he could still feel the echo of her lips pressed against his.

He had _promised_ her so many things, and he had broken them all.

Vexx stared off into the darkness, and thought about Ariadne. He would never be able to see her warm brown eyes or her sweet smile again. He would never be able to kiss her soft lips, feel her silky hair beneath his fingertips, or hear her laughter ever again. He would never be able to hold her in his arms again.

Vexx remembered she was dead.

And he was alone. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> I wasn't sure about tagging "angst" because it was meant to be a surprise (i did tag plot twist in case), but if anyone thinks it should be tagged with "angst", let me know and I'd be more than happy to do so!
> 
> sorry Vexx, you can just fit so much angst


End file.
